


Trust me

by raxilia_running



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Slice of Life, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-24
Updated: 2010-10-24
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Le era mancata.Le era mancato il modo burbero e spiccio con cui sapeva risolvere i piccoli problemi quotidiani, così come quell’indole fiera e passionale che le permetteva di manifestare al mondo esterno ogni frammento dell’immenso spettro di sentimenti che provava.Finalmente, dopo il salvataggio a Enies Lobby e la fuga precipitosa via da Water Seven, Nami e Robin si ritrovano nuovamente sole a condividere il silenzio rarefatto della loro stanza.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Quinta richiesta del famoso meme per cui sto scrivendo tutte queste flashfic! XD Questa volta la richiesta è stata di **ElderClaud** , una richiesta molto gradita visto i soggetti e il pairing scelto fra quelli proposti. Si tratta di una Robin/Nami, pairing che apprezzo molto, non solo perchè mi piace scrivere shoujo-ai ma perché le due protagoniste femminili di "One Piece" mi piacciono tantissimo, così come mi piace il loro rapporto complice (poverine, sono anche le uniche due con un cervello e del senso di responsabilità su quella nave di pazzi scalmanati). E' venuta un po' più lunga di una semplice flashfic (diciamo che, viste le mille parole e rotti, è una "doppia flashfic") ma volevo ben esplorare sia i pensieri della navigatrice che quelli dell'archeologa all'indomani della loro reunion dopo i fatti di Enies Lobby, momento in cui anche l'amicizia fra Nami e Robin sembra rafforzarsi, dato che quest'ultima si rivolge a Nami chiamandola per nome e non più "navigatrice", per la prima volta nel manga. Eh, niente, spero vi piaccia, a me è piaciuto molto scriverla! *A*

La punta della penna strusciava sul foglio di carta, lasciandosi dietro una scia di inchiostro che prendeva una forma aguzza e regolare, la stessa della calligrafia precisa e asciutta della navigatrice della Thousand Sunny. Il fruscio sottile si confondeva al rumore degli scricchiolii del legno della chiglia e all’infrangersi ritmico e preciso delle onde contro i fianchi della nave, intervallato dall’occasionale sfogliare delle pagine di un libro.

La conversazione era tutta lì, intrappolata fra quei suoni, all’apparenza privi di senso per chiunque altro ma non per le due occupanti di quella stanza. Non era tanto la cosiddetta “melodia del mare” a rivestire una certa importanza, né la voce della nave. Certo, quei rumori erano mancati a entrambe durante la travagliata avventura dalle parti di Enies Lobby e ascoltarli era come ritrovarsi di nuovo in un posto che potevano chiamare “casa” senza timore di sbagliarsi.

Erano, però, ben altri i rumori che risaltavano nella loro importanza: il fruscio delle pagine sfogliate risuonava come una sottile vibrazione all’interno dei timpani della rossa navigatrice, riportando calma nella sua mente ormai esausta per l’ennesima dura e lunga giornata insieme alla ciurma più scalmanata che avesse mai conosciuto; lo scrocchiare della penna intrisa di inchiostro sulla carta del giornale di bordo era per l’archeologa simile a una carezza gentile sulla guancia, che faceva avvertire la presenza della compagna molto più di qualunque tipo di vicinanza fisica.

Passata la confusione di quel dramma convulso che li aveva coinvolti tutti, entrambe avevano avuto il tempo di avvertire nettamente la mancanza di quei piccoli gesti quotidiani che scandivano i ritmi delle loro giornate, attendendole quando le loro fatiche volgevano al termine e riempiendo fino al più minuscolo angolino ogni centimetro di quello spazio riservato soltanto a loro. In quel piccolo mondo privato di cui non era concesso l’accesso a nessun estraneo – men che meno agli uomini della ciurma – sembrava essersi ristabilito l’ordine, come se le leggi della gravità, sospese per cause gravissime e imponderabili, avessero ripreso a governare il movimento dei pianeti.

Così quei suoni impercettibili erano tornati a scandire il flusso ininterrotto e vorticoso dei loro pensieri, ammaestrando persino i respiri fino a rendere l’atmosfera della cabina dolcemente rarefatta.

«Oops!».

L’imprecazione di Nami interruppe improvvisamente l’armonia, mentre la penna le cascava di mano e cadeva verso il basso. Prima che la navigatrice potesse chinarsi a raccoglierla, una mano di Nico Robin sbocciò dal pavimento legnoso, afferrandola un secondo prima che impattasse contro le assi. Si sollevò poi verso l’alto, in un fiorire di altre mani che si allungavano andando incontro alla ragazza.

«Ti vedo stanca».

La voce di Robin si sollevò tranquilla, mentre Nami afferrava la penna gentilmente porta da una di quelle mani e si voltava poi verso la compagna, appoggiandosi con un gomito allo schienale della sedia.

«Beh, in effetti questa prima giornata di navigazione è stata abbastanza stressante» concesse la rossa con un sorriso appena accennato, infilandosi una mano fra i capelli. Non amava lamentarsi dei propri problemi ma l’archeologa sapeva sempre riuscire a sfilarle dalle labbra una confidenza dopo l’altra, inducendola a mettere sul piatto tutti i piccoli problemi quotidiani. Forse era la sua passione per la storia e per i ruderi del passato a renderla così incline all’ascolto o forse, più semplicemente, era il fatto che si trattasse di Nico Robin a convincere la ragazza ad aprirsi come non avrebbe fatto nessun altro.

Osservando il volto della compagna, Nami colse una traccia malinconica in quelle iridi azzurre che tante volte erano apparse impenetrabili persino a lei, che pure durante la convivenza a bordo della Going Merry aveva imparato faticosamente a comprendere come l’amica fosse tutto fuorché una persona priva di sentimenti.

Tante cose erano cambiate dal loro ritorno da Enies Lobby: Robin stessa era cambiata ora che finalmente si permetteva, seppure a modo suo, di manifestare le proprie debolezze, foss’anche soltanto con lo sguardo. Un cambiamento impercettibile ai più ma che la navigatrice aveva avvertito perfettamente.

Proprio per quel motivo si fermò, prima di illustrare il numero delle sue preoccupazioni quotidiane a bordo della nave, per rivolgere una domanda all’archeologa.

«E tu, come ti senti? Com’è ritornare su questa ciurma di scalmanati dopo tutto quello che è successo?».

Era il primo momento in cui si trovavano davvero sole e libere da ogni altra urgenza dall’inizio degli incidenti accaduti a Water Seven. Fra festini e fughe a rotta di collo lontano dalla Marina e da certi “parenti scomodi” del loro capitano, non c’era poi stato molto tempo per fermarsi a parlare. Normalmente Nami avrebbe esitato a chiedere alla ragazza di confidarsi. Capiva che Robin non amasse aprire troppo il proprio cuore agli estranei – lo comprendeva ancor meglio da quando aveva conosciuto tutti i particolari a proposito del suo non facile passato – e il rispetto che provava per lei le impediva di forzare troppo la mano.

Ma sbagliava a credere di scorgere nella sua voce e nei suoi modi l’incoraggiamento a farsi più ardita e provare, anche solo superficialmente, a scavare fino a incidere la crosta dura e fredda che, come il ghiaccio nel rigore invernale, ricopriva il flusso turbolento dei suoi pensieri?

L’archeologa sembrò esitare per qualche istante, giocherellando con l’angolo di una pagina del libro che stava sfogliando, le labbra appena socchiuse come se fosse incerta sull’opportunità di esprimere a parole la frase che premeva al centro della sua gola.

«È indubbiamente strano» concesse alla fine Robin e un tonfo seguì la sua affermazione, mentre richiudeva lentamente il libro, sfiorandone delicatamente la copertina con la punta delle dita.

«È come ritrovarsi con la testa fuori dall’acqua a respirare di nuovo senza impedimenti e accorgersi di aver perso l’abitudine di farlo normalmente. È allora che ti rendi conto di dover imparare di nuovo a compiere l’azione più elementare di tutte per non riprendere a soffocare» esordì la ragazza, appoggiando il mento sul palmo della mano e inclinandosi leggermente in avanti.

Sollevò lo sguardo, fissando la navigatrice. Non era facile apprendere, alla sua età e col carico di dolori che si portava dentro, a confidarsi nuovamente con qualcuno ma il modo in cui Nami la fronteggiava, seduta al contrario sulla sedia e con la testa inclinata su una spalla, come una bambina che si apprestasse ad ascoltare in religioso silenzio un racconto che destava in lei la massima curiosità, sembrava abbattere almeno qualcuna delle innumerevoli riserve con cui si era circondata il cuore nel corso degli anni.

La navigatrice annuì senza parlare, per evitare di interrompere quel discorso che la compagna sembrava stare imbastendo con una certa difficoltà, lasciando che un silenzio consolante la avvolgesse e la spingesse a proseguire.

Le era mancata.

Le era mancato il modo burbero e spiccio con cui sapeva risolvere i piccoli problemi quotidiani, così come quell’indole fiera e passionale che le permetteva di manifestare al mondo esterno ogni frammento dell’immenso spettro di sentimenti che provava. Soprattutto, le era mancato il suo modo di starle accanto, facendole compagnia senza essere chiassosa né indiscreta ma offrendole semplicemente la sicurezza di esserci, se mai avesse manifestato il bisogno di essere lei, per una volta, a confidarsi.

Robin non si sarebbe lasciata scappare quella seconda occasione che le era stata offerta: le avrebbe dimostrato, un po’ alla volta, di saper meritare quella sottile complicità che si era creata fra di loro. E forse, un giorno, sarebbe stata persino capace di lasciarle scrutare quell’universo contorto e agitato di emozioni che si portava dentro.


End file.
